Macho Man Randy Savage
Macho Man Randy Savage took over for Hulk Hogan in Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il. He also made a cameo appearance in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD when he rapped a line alongside EpicLLOYD, and he had another cameo in Hitler vs Vader 3. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD on all occasions. Information on the rapper Randall Mario Poffo, better known by his ring name, "Macho Man" Randy Savage, was born on November 15, 1952. He was a famous professional wrestler, best known for his time in the World Wrestling Federation and World Championship Wrestling. He was a 6-time world heavyweight champion. He was officially inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame Class of 2015 by his longtime friend and rival, Hulk Hogan the night before WrestleMania 31. ERBoH Bio Sugar is sweet and so is honey and Macho Man is on a ROLL THAT CAN'T BE STOPPED!! My real name is Randall Mario Poffo, but I turned into the MACHO MAN when I started wrestling for the WWF. And I was the best, YOU HEAR ME? Everyone else out there is garbage! GARBAGE! I was the world heavyweight champion six times! I also did a lot of TV and voice over work because of my deliciously raspy voice! OH YEAHHHHH! Which reminds me, SNAP INTO A SLIM JIM! Workin' for Slim Jim too was barely healthier than wrestling, but it was good to be back on TV and SHOUTIN' ABOUT THINGS! Unfortunately, I died recently due to a massive heart attack while driving. It just makes me wanna give the biggest DAMN elbow drop of its crappy, little LIFE!!! OHHH YEAHHHH!!! Lyrics Oh, yeah, it's about to get real! Watch me snap into a Slim Jim, Kim Jong-il! I don't like to hit little bitches with glasses, But when midgets step up, I stomp midget asses! The Macho Man, there is no equal, So spend less time rapping and start feeding your people! Punk, I'll elbow drop your whole nation On behalf of the entire World Wrestling Federation! Oh, yeah! Scrapped lyrics You smurf, I'll elbow drop your whole nation, On behalf of the whole World Wrestling Federation! Trivia *Macho Man is the first rapper to back-up another rapper. *He is the first rapper to pass away after the rap battle they were in was released. *He is the first and only rapper so far to step in later during the battle yet have their own title card. **He is also the only back-up or third-party rapper to be in the title. *He appeared as a ghost in an unofficial ERB News with the real Hulk Hogan, André the Giant (portrayed by Lloyd), and Leonardo da Vinci. This video has been removed due to copyright. *After Macho Man's death in 2011, an annotation in the battle was added that read, "We love you, Macho Man." Gallery MachGhost.jpg|Macho Man's ghost in the unreleased ERB News Macho man hat erb 39.png|Macho Man's hat in Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge's Behind the Scenes Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:Back-up Rapper Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il Category:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Category:Hitler vs Vader 3 Category:EpicLLOYD